


Santa's Helpers

by ami_ven



Series: firemen!verse [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Community: sj_everyday, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e19 The Changeling, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew of Engine One volunteer at the local hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa's Helpers

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "sj_everyday" Advent Calendar 2014, day #22
> 
> (These are posted here in publication order— for chronological order, check out the LJ [master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/192329.html))

“Hello, boys and girls,” said ‘Santa Clause’, and even from the back of the hospital cafeteria, Jack could see the twinkle in Fire Chief Hammond’s eye as the children cheered his arrival.

“I think he looks forward to this more and more every year,” said Daniel, leaning against the wall next to Jack. “And who picked the short straw this time, to be his ‘elf’.”

“The new guy,” said Jack, just as Jonas appeared, wearing a green pointed hat with foam pointed ears, a red-and-green tunic and exaggerated pointy-toed shoes. There hadn’t actually been straws, but Jonas had been more than enthusiastic about his assignment, trying on his jingle-bell-covered costume as soon as they’d pulled it out of storage.

“Are you ever going to ease up on the kid?” Daniel asked.

Jack shrugged. “Maybe in a few years.”

At the front of the cafeteria, Jonas cheerfully called the children’s names from a list the hospital had provided, and helped the smaller or sicker kids scramble into Hammond’s lap.

Most of the kids had finished telling Santa what they wanted when the rest of their unit joined them, T leaning against the wall on Daniel’s other side and Sam slipping under Jack’s arm to wrap her own around his waist.

“Everything okay down here, chief?” she asked, and Jack loved her just a little bit more for not even hinting where she and T had been all afternoon while the rest of them got ‘Santa’ ready for his visit, in the white sterile rooms upstairs, delivering presents and Christmas cheer to the kids too sick or injured to be moved. 

Just like Charlie had been, the week before he died.

“Thanks, Carter,” he said, and pressed a kiss to her temple.

THE END


End file.
